video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime is a UK VHS release by VCI on 3rd March 1997. It featuring four first season episodes and three second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and one fourth season episode narrated by Michael Angelis. It also contains three songs and activities which can be found on the inside of the sleeve. Episodes # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and is rushing around collecting passengers. In his haste to meet the connections with Henry, he leaves the Refreshment Lady behind on the platform. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby comes to the rescue. # Off the Rails - Gordon is very upset when he has to pull a train of trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about danger signs. Percy takes no notice and soon learns his mistake. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build The Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. Songs # A Really Useful Engine # Gone Fishing # Thomas We Love You Activites * An activity poster * Instructions to make an engine shed * Three recipes * Make a door hanger * Follow the engines through the maze Trivia * The front cover uses an edited scene from "Thomas and the Special Letter". * On the front cover of the Australian release, Thomas' buffers are cut off, and he is slightly smaller than he is on the UK and New Zealand releases. * This is the only Thomas VHS to feature the still version of The Britt Allcroft Company logo. *This video uses the Cartoon Network (UK) varianted showings of the episodes. **The opening logo and credits before the episode title card (when Season 1 and 2 episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends were originally shown as single episodes on ITV in 1985 and 1987 and when Season 3 of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends was originally shown on ITV in 1992) is used from the Season 4 intro of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends which as shown on Cartoon Network (UK) in 1995. The music in the opening credit is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme. **At the end of each episode from Season 1 and 2 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends which was originally re-shown on Cartoon Network (UK), there is a quick glimpse of the scene of Thomas from "Saved from Scrap" with the producers credit on front of him that plays for a few seconds. After that the Britt Allcroft logo writes into view in fast motion in the middle of the purple background, the "Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd" copyright credit of 1984 and 1986 fades into view in fast motion in the middle-bottom corner of the same purple background and finally, both the "A Britt Allcroft Production" logo credit and the "Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd" copyright credit shine along the screen separately in fast motion until fading to black. The music playing in the background in these two credits is the last music piece of the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme. * The original closing credits of "Duck Takes Charge" features on the end of each "first parted" Season 2 episode of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends are from episodes that have been originally shown on ITV as single episodes in 1987. They feature on the "first parted" Season 2 episodes this video just before the "Producers" credit with the shot of Thomas from "Saved from Scrap" appears into view. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim" and "Tots Video" (Sky Dancers Trailer and Dragon Flyz Trailer is cut.) Gallery PlaytimeUKbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine PlaytimeUKVHSCassette.jpg|UK tape UK_Playtime_Tape.jpg|Alternate UK Tape UK_Playtime_Inner_Sleve.png|UK inner sleeve Playtimetitlecard.jpg|Title card ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1994titlecard.png ThomasGoesFishingtitlecard2.png ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png GoneFishingUKtitlecard.jpg OfftheRailstitlecard2.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png ThomasandTrevorUKtitlecard.jpg ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard2.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineandFriendsCartoonNetworklogo.png PlaytimeAustralianactivities1.png|Activity poster side 1 PlaytimeAustralianactivities2.png|Activity poster side 2 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Original Thomas Episode Title Cards Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996